A Novel Non-Invasive In Vivo Imaging System to Measure Retinal Metabolism This study will test whether a new non-invasive technique can quickly and precisely measure retinal metabolism (the amount of energy retinal cells use). The retina is the part of the eye that sends information to the brain.